


Кофе всех презлейший

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Окончив Хогвартс, Том устраивается на работу в Горбин и Бэркс, где предлагает покупателям произведения темнейшего искусства… в области напитков и десертов.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 65





	Кофе всех презлейший

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Moste Evile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361755) by [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat). 



… Горбина, приземистого лысеющего человечка, окружала почти осязаемая аура то ли темной магии, то ли общей мерзости. Только подобному типу могло прийти в голову открыть заведение под названием “Кофе всех презлейший”. Кофейня располагалась по адресу Лютный переулок, 2, и в определенных кругах ходили слухи, что она была лишь ширмой для торговли темными артефактами. Тем не менее за два месяца, что Том Риддл проработал здесь баристой, он понял, что Горбин, к сожалению, искренне пекся об успехе своего заведения. 

— Том! Что ты здесь делаешь? — окликнул его Горбин, спускаясь по лестнице, которая вела в расположенные на втором и третьем этажах жилые комнаты. Хозяина кофейни редко можно было увидеть довольным, но сегодня он хмурился особенно свирепо. 

— Прошу прощения, — произнес Том, поднимаясь со своего места на второй ступеньке. — Я просто взял небольшой перерыв — ноги устали. Эйвери согласился меня подменить.

Горбин хмыкнул, но, похоже, оправдание его устроило. 

— Я собирался с тобой поговорить. Ты притягиваешь в Лютный переулок публику, которой здесь явно не место. В твой выходной сюда ввалилась целая толпа ведьм и спрашивала, когда же ты появишься. 

— Сэр, вовсе не я их притягиваю, — быстро возразил Том. — Возможно, им особенно по вкусу то, как я готовлю кофе, но приходят они сюда именно за ним. За кофе. У нас лучший кофе в Лондоне. 

— Конечно же он лучший, я работал над рецептом годами!.. 

И Горбин в очередной раз пустился в воспоминания о том, какой путь проделал, чтобы открыть собственное заведение. Том кивал в нужных местах, размышляя, не будет ли несчастный случай с владельцем кофейни, утонувшим в своем фирменном напитке, уж слишком нелепым. Он проработал здесь всего два месяца, но уже чувствовал, как медленно, но верно сходит с ума. То, чего не смогло сотворить тяжелое детство, Горбину удалось играючи. В голове замелькали привычные фантазии о здании кофейни, охваченном огнем, когда Том уловил окончание импровизированной речи хозяина: 

— ...сказать по правде, Бэрк бы со стыда сгорел, узнай он, во что превратилось это место, — качал головой Горбин. — Что ж, думаю, ты уже наотдыхался, мальчишка. За работу! 

— Да, сэр, — отозвался Том, едва удержавшись от желания посмотреть на часы. Передышка продлилась от силы минут пять, но, конечно, Горбина это не заботило. Сколько бы Том ни накроил из кассы себе в карман за прошедшие месяцы, этот ублюдок заслужил. 

Том развернулся и прошел обратно в зал, тут же поймав полный облегчения взгляд Эйвери. 

— Ну наконец-то, дружище! Бариста из меня никудышный. 

— Осторожно, Горбин спустился, — предупредил Том, занявшись новым заказом. — И поставь в духовку партию Греховных Булочек — похоже, они сегодня нарасхват. 

— Заодно сделаю несколько Ожерелий из Лакричных Костей. Недавно сюда ввалилась толпа сопляков и купила почти все. Что за родители вот так отпускают своих детей шляться по Лютному переулку? 

— Эйвери, мы буквально в паре футов от Диагон-аллеи, — фыркнул Том. — И у нас тут хипстерская кофейня для бунтующих подростков. Прими это как факт и смирись. 

— Ты просто не хочешь замечать очевидного, — драматически вздохнул тот, качая головой. — Нежели ты не понимаешь, что место, в котором подают Кровавые Кексы и Дементорские Слойки, просто не может не быть средоточием вселенского зла? 

И с этими словами он оставил Тома в одиночку противостоять вечернему наплыву посетителей. Том заставил себя повернуться к очередному клиенту — рыжей девушке с виду на пару лет младше него, и произнес: 

— Добро пожаловать в кофейню Горбина и Бэрка. Наш выбор напитков и сладостей удовлетворит ваши самые темные желания. 

Сказать по правде, Тома воротило от этой фразы, но в последний раз, когда Горбин заметил, что он ее пропускает, пришлось полчаса слушать брюзжание о безответственности современной молодежи. 

Девушка в ответ покраснела до кончиков ушей: 

— О, вы уж точно сможете удовлетворить мои самые темные желания. 

К этому моменту Том, кажется, выслушал все пошлые остроты и каламбуры, которые только могла изобрести человеческая фантазия. Устал он от них уже к концу первого дня, теперь же каждый следующий перл вызывал желание то поубивать всех с особой жестокостью, то пойти повеситься самому, в зависимости от настроения. 

— Буду счастлив удовлетворить те из них, что связаны с кофе. Что будете заказывать? 

— Маленький кофе средней злобности со сливками и Штрудель Предсмертного Крика, пожалуйста, — девушка явно обиделась. Вот и славно — похоже, намеки она понимать умела. Настойчивые экземпляры раздражали куда больше.

— Будет исполнено, — ответил Том. — Присаживайтесь, я отлевитирую заказ к вашему столику, как только он будет готов. 

— Отлевитируете темным заклинанием? 

— Обычным. 

Том поставил кофе и занялся пирожным — подогрел его и тщательно вывел на глазури “Умоляю, я сделаю что угодно”. За это время зерна обжарились, а кофе дошел до идеальной температуры — все меньше чем за минуту. За время работы Том разработал целую систему связанных между собой заклинаний, чтобы мордредов кофе готовился сам, а не требовал его неусыпного внимания и активного участия (тогда процесс приготовления занимал столько времени, что любой вменяемый посетитель просто разворачивался и уходил, не дождавшись). Впрочем, Горбин новшества не оценил — только фыркнул и обозвал его лентяйской выдумкой. Он, Том Риддл, староста школы и лучший ученик — лентяй? Ну и наглость! Повинуясь взмаху палочки, пенка на поверхности кофе собралась в изображение черепа. От скуки Том добавил змею, выползающую у черепа изо рта. Со змеями все что угодно враз становилось более зловещим. 

Переместив заказ на угловой столик, который выбрала девушка, Том повернулся к следующему клиенту и отбарабанил стандартную фразу. 

— Каждый раз, когда ты это говоришь, выглядишь так, будто тебе больно, — заметил в ответ тот — один из постоянных посетителей, вызывавший у Тома наименьшую неприязнь. Гарри Поттер окончил Хогвартс одновременно с Томом — впрочем, за все семь лет они едва ли обменялись десятком слов. Гарри общался в основном с гриффиндорцами, Том со слизеринцами. Интересы у них тоже не совпадали — Гарри бредил квиддичем, а Том мечтал о мировом господстве. Не сделай Том своим принципом запоминать имена всех, кого когда-либо встречал, скорее всего совсем позабыл бы Гарри — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока спустя неделю после выхода Тома на работу тот не объявился в кофейне и начал захаживать почти каждый день. 

— Я уже утратил способность чувствовать боль, — ответил Том с глубоким вздохом. — По большей части. Поведай же мне о своих самых темных желаниях. 

Гарри на мгновение отвел взгляд, и Том усмехнулся про себя. Ему всегда нравилось, что окружающие на него заглядываются — в конце концов, это влечение давало невероятную власть над людьми; однако открытые его проявления действовали на нервы. Гарри свою симпатию скрывал и никогда даже не пытался флиртовать — то ли стеснялся, то ли был достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что встречаться с посетителем Том ни за что не станет. 

— Мне, пожалуйста, Авада Кремпиту и кофе как обычно, — отозвался Гарри. — Хотя самое мое темное желание прямо сейчас — это придушить собственного босса. 

— Искренне сочувствую, — произнес Том с несколько большим пылом, чем следовало, но, в конце концов, Горбина поблизости не было. — Что, он опять свалил на тебя всю бумажную работу? 

— Ага. Я чудом смог его убедить, что приказывать мне подделать свою подпись с его стороны не самый достойный поступок. Чудом! Мы конфисковали оборотное кольцо — то есть “мы” — это, конечно, они с напарником, стажеры-первогодки вроде меня были в основном для мебели — но зуб даю, что он обдумывал мысль посылать меня вместо себя даже на заседания. 

— Лень поистине эпических масштабов, — заметил Том, подавая ему кофе. — Удивительно, как он дышать не забывает. 

— Может, однажды и забудет, — с надеждой произнес Гарри. 

Гарри был светлым волшебником до мозга костей, и наверняка не имел в виду того, что сказал, но его горячность забавляла. Том легко мог представить его через пару лет — образцового аврора, который вышибает двери одним пинком и спасает беззащитных котят в свободное от работы время. Передавая Гарри кофе, Том заметил на его руках глубокие, еле поджившие царапины, с которыми тот впервые пришел пару дней назад. Тогда его вместе с остальными стажерами отправили разбираться с каким-то происшествием в зверинце для волшебных животных, и кураторы с радостью свалили на них всю грязную работу. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Гарри; как обычно, сама вежливость. 

Прежде, чем он успел отодвинуться, Том провел пальцем по одной из царапин. 

— Тебе бы залечить их как следует. Если образуются шрамы, свести будет куда труднее. 

— Не хотелось дергать целителей в Мунго по таким пустякам, а сам я в в лечащих заклинаниях не особый мастер, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Кроме того, я подумал, что возьму пример с Грюма и буду выглядеть как крутой парень. 

— Ты будешь выглядеть как хозяин злобной кошки, — Том закатил глаза. — Впрочем, как знаешь — в конце концов, это твои руки. Не то чтобы тебе были нужны гибкие пальцы для письма или сложных заклинаний. 

— Перестань быть всегда прав, это невыносимо, — засопел Гарри, забирая заказ, и понес его к своему излюбленному столику. 

Вечерняя волна посетителей схлынула, а ближе к закрытию клиентов всегда было немного. Том полагал, что у них пробуждался инстинкт самосохранения, который подсказывал, что бродить по Лютному переулку в темноте не стоило. В моменты затишья Том успел протереть стойку и проверить, что цифры в гроссбухе показывали верные (хоть и не совсем правдивые) значения, и уже собирался подойти к столику Гарри, когда услышал за спиной звук. 

— Эй! Иди сюда! — раздался шепот из-за полуприкрытой двери на кухню. 

Том страдальчески вздохнул и шагнул за порог, притворив за собой дверь. 

Сразу за ней его поджидал Горбин. 

— Снова тот аврор? Что, во имя Мерлина, он здесь делает каждый день? 

— Пьет кофе, — ответил Том. — Ест Авада Кремпиту. Хотя она, кажется, ему не очень-то по вкусу. — В следующий раз придется склонить его обратно к Инферическим Круассанам. Гарри планомерно и обстоятельно исследовал меню, каждый раз заказывая что-то новое, но Том помнил, что пряная выпечка понравилась ему больше всего. 

— Он может здесь что-то вынюхивать, — прошипел Горбин, стиснув в руке палочку. Мордред, да что он собирался с ней делать? 

— Он заходил сюда каждый день семь недель подряд, — попытался урезонить его Том. — Для шпиона он на редкость бездарно маскируется. 

— Так ты тоже думаешь, что он шпион? 

— Нет, не думаю. Может, он патрулирует тут неподалеку. Или у него просто перерыв. Или он аврор ренегат, который пытается трансформировать свою зависимость от темной магии в зависимость от черного кофе. 

Тома так и подмывало добавить — “или он влюбился в баристу”, он он воздержался, чтобы Горбину не взбрело в голову выпытывать подробности. Будет обидно, если придется прикончить болвана до того, как Том получит то, за чем сюда явился. Кроме того, он пока сам не определился, как поступить с Гарри. Обычно Том предпочитал одиночество и избегал близости, но каким-то образом Гарри за все это время умудрился не вывести его из себя. Потрясающее достижение. Пугающе большая часть Тома желала исследовать этот феномен поподробнее. 

Пока он все это обдумывал, до Горбина наконец дошло, что его подозрения не воспринимают всерьез — впрочем, тот факт, что Том не воспринимал его всерьез ни минуты за все время знакомства, от него по-прежнему ускользал. 

— Это не повод для шуток! 

— Разумеется, нет, я бы никогда не стал шутить на подобные темы. Однако мы всего в шаге от Диагон-аллеи, — сказал Том. — Не проще бы было просто смириться с публикой оттуда — с аврорами, светлыми ведьмами и всеми остальными? — в самом деле, основная масса посетителей кофейни шла как раз с Диагон-аллеи. Обитатели Лютного переулка, настоящие темные маги, были, как правило, прижимисты, и большая их часть относилась к концепции кофейни с нескрываемым презрением. Открывая свое заведение, Горбин хотел отдать дань уважения темным искусствам, которые боготворил, однако, к своему ужасу, обнаружил, что оно стало скорее поводом для шуток. Кофейню облюбовали бунтари из числа учеников Хогвартса и скучающие сотрудники Министерства. Впрочем, в конечном итоге жадность перевесила уязвленное самолюбие. 

— Заруби себе на носу, мальчишка — я уже семьдесят лет вхожу в сообщество предпринимателей Лютного переулка и не позволю всякой светлой швали порочить мое заведение, душить запретами и угнетать нас, порядочных темных волшебников! 

— Приношу свои извинения, сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — ответил Том, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть сарказм. Очень скоро он наконец-то сможет убраться отсюда, а до тех пор не собирался подставляться под увольнение. — Хотите, чтобы я его выставил? 

— Нет, конечно нет — нельзя, чтобы люди подумали, что я не хочу видеть здесь авроров. Поговори с ним. Расхвали ту кофейню на Диагон-аллее, — Горбина так и перекосило от мысли о том, чтобы добровольно толкать посетителей в лапы конкурентов, но, похоже, в этом случае он счел подобную жертву оправданной. 

— Я не подведу вас, — заверил его Том, а затем со стоицизмом, который сумел воспитать в себе на этой работе, вынес одобрительное похлопывание по плечу. 

Когда он подыскивал предлог, под которым смог бы наконец уйти, из-за двери раздался раздраженный вопль: 

— Эй, кто-нибудь! Почему так долго? 

Горбин жестом отправил его обратно за стойку, и Том едва ли не с радостью соорудил нетерпеливому клиенту заказанную бурду, в которой сахара было больше, чем кофе. Между делами он поглядывал на часы, считая время, оставшееся до конца смены. Когда кофейня наконец практически опустела, Гарри подошел к стойке, захватив с собой кружку и тарелку. 

— Давно хотел спросить, — Гарри сглотнул и оперся о стойку. На мгновение Тому показалось, что настал тот момент, когда он скажет Гарри нет — или, быть может, да — но затем тот произнес: — Где… есть ли тут мистер Бэрк? 

— Что? 

— Ну, на вывеске написано “Кофе всех презлейший от Горбина и Бэрка”, но за все это время я видел только Горбина. Мистер Бэрк вообще существует? — тут Гарри напустил на себя заговорщический вид и добавил: — Или он призрак, который обитает тут, чтобы добавить заведению еще больше презлейшести? 

Том приподнял бровь: 

— Тебя это в самом деле так сильно мучило? 

— Ну, ты же знаешь авроров — мы места себе не находим, стоит наткнуться на какую-нибудь загадку, — Гарри взъерошил и без того растрепанную шевелюру и улыбнулся Тому. 

— Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но Карактак Бэрк — любимая тема для монологов Горбина, стоит ему покончить с жалобами на нравы подрастающего поколения, — сказал Том, шагнув ближе к стойке — теперь Гарри находился от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

— Эти двое открыли антикварную лавку 16 марта 1963 года — к сожалению, я могу поведать даже точную дату — но лет через двадцать прогорели из-за постоянных аврорских рейдов и карточных долгов Бэрка. Горбин до сих пор ненавидит его за то, что пришлось закрыться, но это не мешает им каждые пару месяцев встречаться в Котле, чтобы напиться и как следует поорать друг на друга. 

— Правда оказалась вовсе не такой загадочной, как я надеялся, — вздохнул Гарри, хотя улыбаться не перестал. 

— Так обычно и бывает, — пожал плечами Том. Слишком часто разгадка разочаровывала, оказываясь банальной до зевоты. Том давно это понял, но сейчас его мысли занимало то, какого красивого оттенка оказались глаза Гарри вблизи. — Скажи, что… ты на самом деле хотел у меня спросить, Гарри? 

Его прервал звук распахнувшейся входной двери. Внутрь ворвался целый отряд авроров — форменные мантии и серьезный вид говорили об официальном характере их визита, а спешка — о его важности. Пока пара авроров выпроваживала упирающихся посетителей, предводитель отряда направился к Тому и Гарри. 

— Аврор Уильямсон? — спросил Гарри с искренним изумлением. Похоже, он и понятия не имел о том, что тут происходило, и это все упрощало — Тому бы не понравилось, реши Гарри утаить от него такое, хоть для самого Тома этот рейд сюрпризом вовсе не стал. — Что вы здесь делаете? 

— Нет, это вы что здесь делаете? — поинтересовался Уильямсон вместо ответа. 

— Пью кофе? — Гарри скорее спрашивал, чем утверждал. — Здесь лучший кофе в Лондоне. 

— Благодарю, — самодовольно кивнул Том. 

Уильямсон переводил взгляд с Тома на Гарри с таким видом, словно пытался решить, кто из них вызывает у него большее отвращение. Затем он сказал Гарри: 

— С тобой я разберусь позже, — а Тому: — У меня есть ордер на обыск этого заведения. Поступил донос, что на втором этаже хранятся темные артефакты. 

Том потрясенно распахнул глаза: 

— И этот донос основывался на нашем творческом подходе к названиям напитков и десертов? Потому что если это так… 

— Не глупите, — оборвал его аврор. — Мы получили анонимный донос о том, что Горбин скрывает у себя запрещенный артефакт — Руку Славы. Там говорилось, что комнату, в которой она находится, охраняет мощная завеса чар, поэтому я привел наших лучших разрушителей проклятий. 

— О Мерлин, — выдохнул Том. — Какой кошмар! 

— Да уж, хорошего мало. Вам известно что-нибудь о подпольных делах своего босса? 

— Нет, я всего лишь делаю тут кофе. Однажды случилось испечь партию Рук Малиновой Славы, но вряд ли это считается, — на миг Том сник и потупился, а когда снова поднял глаза, в них стояли слезы: — Поверить не могу. 

— Всегда тяжело видеть, как хорошие люди идут по кривой дорожке, — с прорезавшимся сочувствием кивнул Уильямс. — Возможно, твой босс сам не понял, что именно попало к нему в руки. Сынок, ты поможешь нам задержать преступника? 

— Разумеется. Для министерства все, что угодно, — с готовностью закивал Том. — Если нужно, я могу постучаться в комнату, чтобы он не успел аппарировать? 

— Буду премного обязан, — кивнул Уильямсон. 

Том направился наверх, стараясь не слишком ежиться от того, что за ним по пятам следует целый отряд авроров. Серьезных преступлений на его счету не числилось, а подозревать его в тех, что помельче, у авроров не было никаких оснований. Они явились за Горбином — ничего удивительного, учитывая сомнительную репутацию последнего. Том сделал как было условлено — постучал в дверь и поманил Горбина обещанием чашечки кофе, сваренной по его любимому рецепту, а затем скрыл усмешку за скорбной гримасой, когда Уильямсон швырнул в едва приоткрывшуюся дверь обездвиживающим заклятием. 

Оказалось невероятно приятно смотреть, как Горбин лежит лицом в пол, пока Уильямсон набрасывает ему на шею амулеты, не позволяющие ни аппарировать, ни активировать портключ — и только потом отпускает и рассказывает, в чем его обвиняют. Похоже, анонимный доносчик предупредил, что Горбин может попытаться сбежать. Разрушители заклятий принялись распутывать сеть заклинаний на входной двери, и за пятнадцать минут им удалось то, что у Тома не вышло за два месяца. Довольно чувствительный удар по самолюбию, но, с другой стороны, чего еще ожидать от команды профессионалов с годами опыта за плечами. Общеизвестный факт — если не можешь справиться сам, заставь кого-нибудь другого сделать это за тебя. Когда авроры ворвались внутрь, Том немного потоптался на пороге и только потом осторожно вошел, картинно содрогаясь от вида артефактов, находившихся в комнате. Бедолага Горбин, сколько же денег он потеряет из-за этого рейда. Дождавшись, пока авроры займутся Рукой Славы, Том отошел к дальней стене, протянул за спиной руку и незаметно сунул в карман один неброский медальон. 

Парой мгновений спустя Гарри подошел к нему и тихо сказал: 

— Отлично сыграно. Мне кажется, босс и правда купился. 

— Рад слышать. Не хотелось бы, чтобы меня привлекли за участие в делишках Горбина, — достаточно уже того, что имя Тома мелькнет в отчете. Он не считался подозреваемым и как следует замел следы своих махинаций, так что и в соучастники его не запишут. Когда комнаты Горбина обыщут, то найдут там запись о продаже медальона заезжей иностранке, и след его окончательно затеряется. 

— Или за твои собственные? — спросил Гарри, приподняв бровь. 

Том вздрогнул и тут же проклял выдавшую его реакцию. Но когда он посмотрел на Гарри, то не обнаружил в его глазах ни следа гнева. 

— Собираешься передать меня в руки правосудия? 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

— Опасным медальон мне не показался, и никакой темной магией от него не фонит — а я, кажется, перевидал уже все темные артефакты, которые только есть в стране. Кроме того, я никогда не видел, чтобы ты что-то делал без веской причины. 

Наверное, стоило попытаться надавить на жалость, но Том обнаружил, что ему трудно войти в роль. 

— Он принадлежал моей матери. 

Однажды дождливым вечером разговор зашел об их семьях. История Гарри в общих чертах была Тому уже известна. Несколько лет назад об этом много шептались: родители Гарри погибли, когда ему едва исполнилось одиннадцать — были убиты другом семьи, который слишком сильно увлекся темной магией и сошел с ума. Для большинства это была всего лишь байка с печальным концом, для Тома же она послужила предупреждением. Гарри рассказал, что долго искать опекуна ему не пришлось — крестный забрал его к себе в тот же день; и все же он никак не мог забыть о том, что случилось, несмотря на всю любовь, которой окружил его Сириус. Тому в ответ отчего-то захотелось поделиться своей историей, в чем-то похожей. Как и Гарри, он потерял родителей, вот только и Меропа, и Том Риддл-старший умерли так рано, что Том их толком и не помнил. Пять лет он провел в приюте, после чего его усыновила семья маглов. Патрик и Лиза Рейнолдс не понимали его — маглы редко могут до конца понять волшебников — и все же были до отвращения, до зубовного скрежета добры. В ответ Гарри невесело улыбнулся и рассказал о том, как сорвался в истерику, когда Сириус подарил ему метлу самой последней модели; благодарность тогда смешалась с грустью от того, что на месте Сириуса должен был быть отец. 

О своих родителях Том вспоминал редко. Время от времени его до сих пор злило, что некоторые считают его волшебником второго сорта из-за магла-отца, но с годами эта боль притупилась. Его приемные родители вынесли все его вранье, горе и детские жестокие проделки — и все равно не отказались от него. В целом маглов Том недолюбливал, но было бы лицемерием говорить о ненависти, когда он год за годом возвращался к приемным родителям на праздники и не пропускал ни единого дня рождения Лизы. Однако стоило Тому узнать, что у Горбина находится медальон Слизерина, пропавший во время распродажи семейного имущества, он тут же решил, что должен его заполучить. Порыв до отвращения сентиментальный, но Тому хотелось иметь у себя хоть какое-то напоминание о бесконечных поколениях предков, которым он был обязан своим рождением. 

— Это семейная реликвия, — наконец добавил Том, но даже эти громкие слова не могли описать истинную ценность медальона Слизерина; ценность для волшебного мира как части наследия одного из основателей Хогвартса — и для него лично. 

Гарри с понимающим видом кивнул. Том не особо делился с ним подробностями своего прошлого, но этой фразы, похоже, оказалось достаточно. 

— Знаешь, — затем произнес Гарри, — мою решимость хранить молчание определенно укрепит чашка бесплатного кофе. Скажем, в следующий раз, когда я зайду? 

Том насмешливо хмыкнул: 

— К сожалению, я был настолько потрясен известием о том, что мой босс — темный маг, что решил уволиться. 

— Ах, — Гарри сглотнул. — Я буду скучать по тебе. И по твоему кофе. 

Теперь, когда цель была достигнута, у Тома не было никаких причин видеться с Гарри. Он наконец мог найти достойную работу вместо того, чтобы готовить кофе неблагодарным посетителям. Раньше он собирался устроиться в Министерство и постепенно продвигаться к вершинам власти, но теперь подумал, что этот план можно и отложить на пару лет. Гринготтс как раз набирал новых сотрудников в отделение раскопок, и Тома очень манила возможность научиться распутывать самые сложные плетения заклинаний. Этот раздел магии никогда прежде его не интересовал, однако бесплодные попытки проникнуть в комнаты Горбина отдались в нем бессильной злостью вперемешку с восхищением — задача оказалась на порядок сложнее всего, с чем он сталкивался за последние годы. 

Том и Гарри могли снова стать бывшими однокашниками, окончившими школу в один год, но в остальном чужими друг другу людьми. Почему-то от этой мысли Тому стало неуютно, и на лице Гарри он уловил отблеск тех же чувств. 

— Я могу приготовить тебе кофе завтра утром, — наконец решился Том, послав всю осторожность куда подальше. — Моя кухня оборудована похуже, чем здесь, но я думаю, тебе понравится. 

Румянец Гарри уже давно должен был перестать на него действовать, но Том все равно находил его очаровательным. 

— Могу я сперва угостить тебя ужином? 

— Если ты настаиваешь, — кивнул Том. 

В ответной улыбке Гарри было столько радости, что Том никак не мог удержаться и не попробовать ее на вкус.


End file.
